


Mythweaver

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of old companions at Micheal's winter Renaissance faire on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythweaver

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2008 Sappho Fragments ficathon at Shatterstorm.net.
> 
>  
> 
> Fragment: Mythweaver
> 
> Prompt: reunions and regrets

++ Dace ++

 

(12-24-02)

 

This is a beautiful spot. Peaceful and quiet, the deep winter muffling the bustling city around us, Fenris' Long Island estate is an oasis of calm.

 

Boy, I could sure do without this cold though…

 

"Greetings, my lord!"

 

Startled, I look up to see Nicole, of all people, astride an athletic-looking horse the color of ground cinnamon. The beast prances and snorts white plumes of steam in the winter air, silver jingle bells chiming on her tack.

 

"And a fine day to you as well, madame," I call back playfully. As we're both still in costume for Fen's Holiday Renaissance Faire, it seems appropriate to stay in character. In truth, I suck at the Elizabethan lingo, but fake it as best I can. "I see that you are enjoying a rare opportunity to be on the back of a horse. The freedom suits you."

 

Giggling coquettishly, Nik effortlessly reins in the hyper dancing and pawing of her steed while I just watch warily. Seems that beast doesn't like me any more than I like it. "Oh do stop, you silly thing," Nik admonishes the mare, who reluctantly settles a bit, vibrating with cooped-up energy. "Thank you, Lord of Hearts. 'Tis a skill I have little common need of."

 

In her elaborate costume with its voluminous skirts and choking-tight bodice, it's no shock that Nik's riding sidesaddle. A rolling chuckle mists the air around my face as I tease, "Leave it to Fen to actually have one of those things handy for you to ride with."

 

"The horse or the saddle?" She sasses back and I have to laugh and wave her off.

 

"Enjoy your ride, Nik!"

 

It's really good to see her so giddy and unfettered like this. After all, she doesn't get much chance. That's not fair though, because any common idiot can see that Sylvia has changed and that in turn has affected all those subordinate to her, including this long-time lover and companion.

 

Across the open field, the mare races through the snow with Nicole a brightly-colored blur on her back. I don't have to dial up my hearing much to make out the peals of laughter amidst the pounding hooves. Chuckling in merriment at her joy, I continue on my lazy walk and enjoy this semi-wild place.

 

++ Nicole ++

 

Heaven only knows what whim of perversity goads me into turning Lexicon's head so that she slowly paces up behind Dace. The mare is incredibly well behaved, particularly for a high-strung thoroughbred, and has been a complete enjoyment to me this afternoon. When Fenris dropped the hint that she had a sidesaddle trained mare with all the earmarks of an old-world ladies' mount, it took effort not to squeal in excitement. And with a small, knowing smile, the King of Spades sent me off to the barn where, somehow, her staff already had this delightful creature ready for me.

 

Despite how she'd acted around Dace the first time, there's no hesitation in Lexicon's stride now as she walks up behind the bulk of the Heart's Lord. Hands stuffed into some kind of hidden pockets beneath the overflowing Santa-like cloak in rich red and white, Dace hums tunelessly to herself, seemingly oblivious. Bet it's an act to reassure the horse.

 

A smirk from the familiar face as we sidle up beside her confirms my suspicions. Despite the time, despite the clothes, despite the scars and the faint tracings of age in the corners of her pale eyes, I can see echoes of the young woman I met all of those years ago.

 

More powerfully though, I can see the magnificent woman that she has become.

 

"The royal trappings suit you."

 

The smirky grin is basically what I expected, echoed by a matured version of her familiar chuckle. "They're heavy."

 

It's a double-edged comment and I examine my reply carefully.

 

"You bear it well."

 

Now the grin is mine alone and she finally looks full at me. "Thanks, Nik." More of the wintery landscape passes in a companionable quiet before Dace's soft voice once again reaches me. "Any regrets?"

 

"Many," is my truthful answer, earning a mildly surprised look. "But none about you." The startled pleasure in her eyes makes me smile affectionately. "Silly cub, I've always adored you. Through the ups and downs, all of us have. And I assure you, whatever memories you've twisted around into something that you feel that you need be ashamed of, I don't remember them the same way. You were a tough mentor sometimes, true, but you seem to think that a negative thing." My smile turns a little sly and naughty, earning a full grin from this treasured companion. "Truthfully, I liked sometimes that you didn't hold back with me. I wear my scars with pride, such as they are."

 

"You've grown rather mouthy, Ace of Diamonds," she complains mildly, eyes dancing with mirth and relief. "It strangely suits you."

 

"Thank you, my lord," I simper back, earning the clear, sweet laughter I remember so fondly.

 

"Go on, cheeky miss."

 

With a flick of the reins, I obey, sending Lexicon cantering off into the snow.

 

++ Dace ++

 

Forgiveness has been my surprise gift from this companion. A gift taken in the spirit of this magical place and time.

 

This has been a crazy year, full of chaotic changes that have turned my life upside-down. Why not add a reconciliation with Nik?

 

By the time I wander over to the stables, Nik is there, stroking the head and neck of her steed with real affection. The groom waits patiently at the end of the reins with discrete professionalism. A sharp snort makes me glance at an enormous black nightmare, glaring balefully over the door of his stall. As discretion is the better part of valor, I sidestep a bit further away from the huge horse before wandering over to Nik.

 

"Walk with me, milady?" I ask gently, offering an arm. With a smile, Nik leaves her four-legged friend to thread her arm through mine and allows me to lead us back into the chilly day.

 

"This is nice," she comments softly after some time passes, our skin warmed through the layers of cloth that separate us.

 

"It is," I agree. "Happy Christmas, Lady Nicole."

 

"Happy Christmas, King of Hearts."


End file.
